kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
06. His Butler, at the Funeral
This page is about Episode 6 of the Kuroshitsuji Anime. Summary A cinematic records plays, showing some rather mundane events, much to Sebastian's amusement and Grell's annoyance. Grell had cut Sebastian, and was hoping to see something dramatic, but Sebastian tells him the rest is pay-per-view. Sebastian notices that his clothes are ruined, and Grell and Sebastian charge at each other, with Sebastian using his wool coat to jam Grell's death scythe, rendering it useless. Grell is forced to fight Sebastian in hand-to-hand combat, where Sebastian is able to finally be successful against him. Sebastian then grabs his death scythe, removes the coat, and prepares to kill him with his own weapon. However, before he can, an unknown Shinigami stops him. He then introduces himself, explaining that his name is William T. Spears, and he is there to take Grell back, because he committed numerous crimes. William then apologizes to Sebastian, but immediately notes how disgusting it is to have to apologize to a demon. They take their leave, with Sebastian "returning" Grell's death scythe by throwing it at William's head. Sebastian then apologizes to Ciel for not killing Jack the Ripper, but says it does not matter anymore. Ciel wobbles when he stands, and Sebastian attempts to steady him, but Ciel slaps him, saying he is only tired. Some time later, Undertaker explains to curious children that the reason the chapel is so busy is because it is Angelina Durless's funeral. Ciel arrives late to the funeral, carrying a red dress, and tells Angelina that white is not her color, red is. Red flower petals drift through the chapel, courtesy of a truck outside. Ciel reminisces on good times with Angelina and his parents, while at the Phantomhive manor, the servants comment on how sad it is that she is gone. Elsewhere, Scotland Yard comments that the case of Jack the Ripper has been solved through the underworld of Britain. Back at the funeral, Lau questions if they will reveal who the real Jack the Ripper is, but Ciel says there is no need. They part, and Ciel and Sebastian meet up with Undertaker at the grave of the last of Jack the Ripper's victims - Mary Jane Kelly . Undertaker calls Ciel kind for giving her a grave, but Ciel says he could have saved her or even Angelina if he had made their lives a priority, but he does not regret his decisions, now that Jack the Ripper is dead. Undertaker mocks his sense of duty to Queen Victoria, but tells him he can stop by his shop, nonetheless. Sebastian also says Ciel is either kind or weak, saying it was his hesitation to kill a relative, even one who was killing him, that prevented him from firing. Ciel deflects, though, saying it is Sebastian's job to protect his life. Ciel orders Sebastian to never betray or leave him, which he agrees to. That Butler, at a Funeral Gallery Beaten grell ep6.jpg Ciel stares ep6.jpg Sebastain punches Grell ep6.jpg Sebastain kicks grell ep6.jpg Sebastain smiles ep6.jpg Grell's death sythe is jammed 2 ep6.jpg Grell's Death sythe is Jammed ep6.jpg Sebastain opens his eyes ep6.jpg Sebastain closes his eyes ep6.jpg Sebastain smirks at Grell ep6.jpg Sebastain' Cenimatic record revealed ep6.jpg Injured Sebastain ep6.jpg Headbut ep6.jpg Moonlight stare-down ep6.jpg Moonlight confrontaion ep6.jpg Sebastain is disgustedEp6.jpg Grell swoons ep6.jpg Red eyed Sebastian ep6.jpg Vow to the moon ep.jpg Kiss?ep6.jpg Romeo and Juliet? ep6.jpg Sebastain's Cenimatic record 06.jpg Madame Red's Corpse 06.jpg Madame Red and Ciel ep 6.jpg Grell's reactionep6.jpg Grell attacks 06.jpg Frustrated grellEp6.jpg Sebastain's Cenimatic record 2ep6.jpg Sebastain removes his jacketEp6.jpg Sebastain Cenimatic record 06.jpg William bows to Sebastain ep6.jpg Will apoligzies to Sebastain ep6.jpg Will looks through his book ep6.jpg Will steps an Grell ep6.jpg Grell looks at william ep6.jpg Willaim fixes his glasses ep6.jpg William ep6.jpg Willaim appeares ep6.jpg Sebastain is stopped by William ep6.jpg Sebastain smirks ep6.jpg William drags Grell away ep6.jpg Willaim catches the sythe.ep6.jpg Wiliam looks at Ciel ep6.jpg Undertaker talks to Ciel.ep6.jpg Undertaker ep6.jpg Undertaker at Mary's grave.ep6.jpg The Undertaker appears.Ep6.jpg Tanaka at the funeral.ep6.jpg Servants during the funeral.ep6.jpg Sebastain watches.ep6.jpg Sebastain tuants Ciel.ep6.jpg Sebastain throws the Death Sythe Ep6.jpg Sebastain taunts Ciel.ep6.jpg Sebastain accepts the order.ep6.jpg Rose petal.ep6.jpg Remebering Madame Red.ep6.jpg Rachel, Vincent and Madame Red.ep6.jpg Playing.ep6.jpg Petals fall on Madame Red.ep6.jpg Ciel.jpg Mary's grave.ep6.jpg Madame Red in her coffin.ep6.jpg Lau at the funeral.ep6.jpg Lau and Ciel.ep6.jpg Fred and Randall speak.ep6.jpg Fred.ep6.jpg Elizabeth at the funeral.ep6.jpg Ciel walks up to the coffin.ep6.jpg Ciel orders Sebastain.ep6.jpg Ciel on Madame Red.ep6.jpg Ciel mourns.ep6.jpg Ciel looks at Sebastain.ep6.jpg Ciel leans closer to Madame Red.ep6.jpg Ciel defeated.ep6.jpg Ciel as the King.ep6.jpg Ciel arrives at the funeral.ep6.jpg Ciel and the unkown player.ep6.jpg Children look at the church.ep6.jpg Angelina ep6.jpg Sebastain's Cenimatic record 2ep6.jpg Sebastain removes his jacketEp6.jpg Sebastain Cenimatic record 06.jpg William bows to Sebastain ep6.jpg Will apoligzies to Sebastain ep6.jpg Will looks through his book ep6.jpg Will steps an Grell ep6.jpg Grell looks at william ep6.jpg Willaim fixes his glasses ep6.jpg William ep6.jpg Willaim appeares ep6.jpg Characters in order of appearance *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Tanaka *Sebastian Michaelis *Grell Sutcliff *Ciel Phantomhive *William Spears *Undertaker *Elizabeth Middleford *Vincent Phantomhive *Rachel Phantomhive *Fred Aberline *Arthur Randall *Lau Navigation Category:Episodes